1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of controlling the electronic device.
2. Related Art
There has been known an electronic device used when adding information such as a diagram or a character to an image projected by a projector. This kind of electronic device is provided with a light emitting element formed to have a pen shape held by a user when used, and adapted to emit a light beam, and a sensor or the like for outputting information representing whether or not a tip part of a pen and a writing object surface have contact with each other (see, e.g., International Publication No. WO 2013/114453).
Incidentally, with a view of reduction of the power consumption of an electronic device, it is possible to provide a power saving mode in which the power consumption is reduced compared to a normal operation mode, and perform the control of switching the operation mode in accordance with the detection result of a sensor for detecting holding by the user.
However, if there occurs the situation in which accurate sensing cannot be achieved due to the deterioration of the sensitivity of the sensor or the like, there is a possibility that it becomes unachievable to switch the operation mode from the power saving mode to the normal operation mode. For example, in the case of adopting a configuration of detecting whether or not holding by the user is achieved using an electrostatic sensor, if the user wears gloves, there is a possibility that it is unachievable to detect that the holding by the user has been achieved. In this case, it is unachievable to instantly switch the operation mode to the normal operation mode, and thus the usability is impaired.